


Bend For Me, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck remembered Finn mentioning that his step-brother did ballet, but Puck had never thought of what Kurt would look like in a leotard. The answer: hot. Kurt looked hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Puck had realized he was bisexual a while ago, facing the facts after his 7th wet dream in a row. He still had them sometimes, the same stranger in his bed kissing and moaning, gripping and sucking. Unfortunately there weren't a lot of gay boys available. The closeted jocks weren't his type, he wouldn't be caught dead with a warbler, and Kurt Hummel had switched schools years ago...  
And wow did those years change him. Puck was laying in the dark pretending to be asleep next to his snoring friend Finn, one eye opened just wide enough to watch Kurt come through the door. Freshman year, Kurt was short, baby faced, and chubby. This Kurt whom he hadn't seen in years was taller, lean, and wielding a sharp jawline and cheek bones that made Puck breath a bit heavier. Puck remembered Finn mentioning that his step-brother did ballet, but Puck had never thought of what Kurt would look like in a leotard. The answer: hot. Kurt looked hot. He stood in the doorway, locking the front door while Puck eyed him in the darkness. And when he bent over to take off his shoes, all Puck could see was his perfect round ass. Kurt stepped lightly as he made his way to his room, and Puck realized he had been holding his breath. 

That night, Kurt was the one in Pucks dream, with soft lips and a high voice and so much flexibility. Puck woke up with his hands down his pants and rushed to the bathroom before Finn could wake up or see him. He leaned his head against the cool bathroom mirror and tried to will his erection away.

The rest of the morning was slow, awkwardly avoiding Kurt and making plans with Finn to come over again before Puck could even wonder why he was so eager.

Kurt flitted through Puck's head the next few weeks. Some times he'd just think about Kurt's voice, how soft his hand would feel in the Jock's much bigger one. Puck would glare and shake the stupid sappy thoughts away. Puck didn't do shit like that, he didn't do relationships. He fucked anything that moved. Sometimes though, he'd entertain much darker thoughts. His rough hands ghosting over Kurt's arched spine, Kurt moaning his name, Kurt grinding against him, whining, panting, needing more. Kurt was all he could think about. He didn't know what to do, it was driving him crazy.

So he called Finn and Artie. His best friends since forever. They were the only people who knew he was bi. Puck gathered his thoughts as the three of them sat in a Breadstix booth.  
"So..." Puck started slowly, "There might be a boy I like."  
"Who?" Arty and Finn said in unison, looking at each other afterwords with grins. Puck wanted to tell Finn it was is stepbrother, but too many factors made that difficult. For one, Finn was awful at keeping secrets, especially if the secret lived with him. And secondly, it was his goddamn brother Puck was about to say he wanted to bone.  
"Well I can't exactly say, but... He's hot." Puck said with a smirk. Artie gave a sigh of disappointment in response.  
"Really Puck, 'He's hot.' Thats all you think of the boy you like." Artie said, always a more sensitive boy than the other two. Finn just grinned and bobbed his head up and down in a nod before replying:  
"Cool."  
Puck could almost see Artie's faith in his friends drain out of the boy's eyes. Puck decided to play along, lacing is fingers on the slightly sticky table.  
"Okay well, he's got pale skin and blushed lips and these bright blue-green eyes, kind of like a porcelain doll," Puck only said it to appease Artie but it wasn't all wrong, "and ,uh, he's smart, and funny, and cute." Puck was really scraping the bottom of the barrel here, using his memories of 9th grade Hummel as a reference. He looked up to see Artie smiling smugly and figured he had said enough.  
"Ooooh you liiike him," Artie teased.  
"Yeah no shit man."

Puck couldn't stand it anymore. The dreams weren't enough anymore, and the stupid sappy thoughts were just getting on his nerves. As was the drop in the pit of his stomach when he went over to Finn's house to spend the night and Kurt wasn't there. Noah Puckerman didn't just wait around, fantasizing about boys until the thoughts and feeling faded away. Puckzilla always got what he wanted, and currently he wanted that small brunet in his bed. Plus, its not like anyone could say no to Puck.

"No thanks." Kurt replied airily, giving a once over to the beat up truck Puck was driving. All he had done was offer Kurt a ride, opening with 'Hey princess.' Puck had spotted him walking on his drive home, and it was raining pretty hard.  
"Awe c'mon, I don't bite." Puck flirted, only to be met with a burning response.  
"You do know you literally sound like a predator in a 'Don't Get Into Random Cars, Kids" PSA right?" Yikes. Puck didn't remember that fire back when they were freshman. The confidence was kind of a relief to the jock with a smidge of guilt over the bullying he had subjected Kurt to. He raised his hands in self defense.  
"Hey, I'm just jokin. For real though, Hummel, its coming down pretty hard right now and your house is no where near here." Puck bit his tongue after he said it, he really was digging his own grave here. The subtle mention that he knew where Kurt lived was kind of creepy, and the continuous nicknaming couldn't be helping either. Still though, Kurt walked around and got into the passenger seat, not before rolling his eyes first.  
Pucks hands tingled the whole drive. Through stolen glances he could see, and hear, Kurt's fingers drumming a soft beat on the middle console where his hand was rested, and Puck wanted nothing more than to grab and hold it. Kurt's clear, high voice broke the silence.  
"Thank you for giving me a ride home, Noah."  
Puck's eyes widened a little. He hadn't though Kurt would remember him. Although he probably wouldn't have gotten in a strangers truck. And no one ever called him Noah.  
"Oh, uh, don't mention it, its no problem." Puck cursed silently at his immense awkwardness. He was supposed to be smooth, a ladykiller.  
The air hung with the memory of Kurt's voice, and Puck wanted to hear it again.  
"So what's your school like?" Noah Puckerman, everybody, king of awkward conversations. Kurt didn't seem to notice though, or chose to ignore it.  
"It's good, there are..." Kurt stopped midsentence as try pulled into his driveway. "Thanks again," Kurt looked at Puck this time when he thanked him, and they held eye contact for a time that Puck hoped was long enough to mean something. He watched the shorter boy dash to the front door to avoid the rain.

That night Puck jerked himself off in the shower, muttering Kurt's name as water dripped down his muscled body.

The countertenor was like a drug to Puck. He had to have more of Kurt, even just being near him. It was no secret that Puck had been dealing with anger issues for a long time. With Kurt, he was no longer restless, all his anger seemed to melt away. 

The next day Puck drove around Kurt's school for a good 40 minutes, trying to find Kurt and offer him a ride home. It was a Saturday. 

"Yeah, be over soon man," Puck promised Finn through his phone, grabbing his scuffed up leather jacket and car keys on his way out the door. Finn and Rachel had been having problems and Finn had called Puck to help him think about stuff over a game of Halo. The fact that Puck had agreed before realizing Kurt would be there made him feel a less guilty. He'd been dealing with a nagging feeling that he was using his friend to get to Kurt. But he really did love Finn, even if he snored really loud and ate all the food. 

They sat, facing the Tv, Puck on the ground sitting against Finn's bed while he was laying down on top of it, propped up on his elbows. Finn was winning.  
"So what happened, Hudson?"   
"Rachel's getting all paranoid, she keeps thinking i don't love her, or that I'm cheating on her or think shes ugly or something ... I don't really know. She was talking really fast," Finn rambled, eyes glued to the screen the entire time.  
"And do you? think she's ugly or whatever?" Puck tried his best to channel his inner Artie, but it wasn't really his thing. Finn knew that but Puck was always more levelheaded when it came to relationships. Artie tended to be... sensitive. He always sided with the girl. I mean, Puck liked girls, they were soft and giggled and smelt nice. But boys were hot and smelled like sex and .... not the point.   
Finns eyes finally left the screen as he turned to Puck as if to better convey his seriousness.  
"No man. I love Berry. I just want to like, cup her dumb face and kiss her and tell her that. She's always freaking out."  
Puck nodded with a face that he hoped read as 'That was really fucking sappy bro.'  
"Then tell her that," He opted to say instead.  
Finn nodded and both of them wondered why Finn couldn't have figured that out himself. He always was more of 'talk it out' kind of guy. He caught glimpses of Kurt throughout the night, hot as ever.

The next night, something happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck remembered Finn mentioning that his step-brother did ballet, but Puck had never thought of what Kurt would look like in a leotard. The answer: hot. Kurt looked hot.

Puck woke up in his bed in the middle of the night to a soft mouth kissing his neck lightly, as if to wake him. He instinctively raised his arms to hold onto the stranger on top of him. The person stopped kissing Puck's neck long enough for Puck to see his face. Jolts of shock, maybe excitement, ran through him as he realized it was Kurt, kneeling above him, giving him hickeys. He pressed his lips to Kurt's firmly, kissing him in a needy way that was kind of embarrassing. His mouth traveled down Kurt's neck and collar bones, nipping and sucking the entire time. Puck stopped briefly to flip them so he was over Kurt, grinning. Kurt lifted his head up to kiss Puck once more, hot and heavy. Hummel's delicate fingers trailed over Puck's shirtless chest, tracing the lines of his abs, playing with his nipples with those cold hands. Puck moaned, grinding himself into the boy under him. Puck had boxers on, Kurt did not. The taller boy couldn't help himself. He looked down and saw Kurt's perfect erect dick, begging for attention. He kisses Kurt one last time, grinding into him. Then let his fingers slide down Kurt's pale chest, skimming over his nipples and making his breath catch in his throat. Puck kneeled over Kurt's penis, smirking up at Kurt. He know some people who gave oral slowly, building up by licking the head first, then progressing. Puck preferred the reaction he got from his method. Without warning, he took the entire length of Kurt in his mouth, lips around his shaft as he went down and back up, quickly. Kurt gasped lightly, his hands shooting straight for Pucks mow hawked head, holding him in place while he bucked his hips up, lopsidedly mouth-fucking Puck. Puck went along with it, letting that delicious boy bob his head up and down to meet his quickening thrusts. Puck gripped both of Kurt's hip, more to feel his ass up than for support. He let Kurt do all the work, eventually taking one hand off his ass to jerk himself under his boxers when it got to be too much. He focused on Kurt's little mewls and moans, head pressing down into Puck's pillow as he arched his back. This boy was so fucking hot Puck couldn't stand it. He came when he heard Kurt start to moan Puck's name over and over in a whisper, his thrusts becoming quicker and more desperate, in rhythm with his moans. Kurt came a second later, holding Puck down to swallow it all, which he thought was unbelievably sexy. Puck moved up to kiss Kurt with cum stained lips, slowly starting to wonder why Kurt was here, how did he get in? And why did he have sex with me. He started to blink as everything faded to black, then started to look like Pucks room in the morning when the sun shone through. Puck woke up. He groaned and let out a string of curses as he realized it was all a dream. And he was covered in his own cum. 

He gave Kurt a ride home Monday and Tuesday. On Monday he offered an excuse that it looked like it was about to rain. Kurt looked up at the white fluffly clouds quizzically, but got in the car. They talked a little about this and that. On Tuesday, Kurt got in the car as soon as Puck pulled over. 

Puck stood in the school parking lot Wednesday, feeling really stupid as his phone rung in his hand. Kurt picked up on the third ring, sounding breathless.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, uh Hey Hummel its me, Puck."   
"Hi." Kurt's voice sounded quieter, like a whisper.  
"I just, um, saw the news. Its supposed to rain tomorrow, you want a ride?" Puck tried his best to sound cool, relaxed. The news thing was bullshit by the way. Puck didn't even know what channels the news were on.  
"Why?" Kurt's reply took Puck by surprise. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Honestly, I dunno. My car needs to be driven more, I've got time to kill, I like you," SHIT Puck screamed silently, "As a friend. You're a cool kid." That was an awful save.  
"You're trying to make up for all the shit you did to me in 9th grade." Kurt accused. Puck remembered it with a grimace.   
"Is that such a bad thing?"  
Kurt paused for a second,  
"No, I suppose not. I have a ride for school, but I could use a lift to and from ballet practice afterwards?" Kurt's answer led to a silent fist pump from Puck. But who was this ride??  
"Yeah sure."  
Kurt told him the times and addresses and they hung up awkwardly.

Puck arrived on time. He had tried to make up a stupid excuse as to why he was leaving to his mom, but Puck hung out with a bad crowd in the past and his mom worried about him getting into trouble, staying out late. So Puck told her about his new 'friend'.   
After texting Kurt to come outside twice, Puck decided to knock on the door. Kurt's dad opened it, and before either of them could talk Kurt ruses through the door and to the truck. He had a jacket slung over his leotard and his shoes in his hand. Puck left before anything happened, driving away and avoiding to meet his dad's glare.   
"Sorry, I was running late." Kurt rushed out, slipping his shoes on. Puck was about to respond when he saw a tear in Kurt's jacket as he bent over to fix his shoe or something.   
"Uh, Kurt y'know your jacket is ripped right?" Puck said, keeping his eyes on the road. He reached over and softly touched two of his fingers to the rip to show Kurt where it was.   
"Shit!" Kurt said shrilly, taking the jacket off. He grumbled something about the cold weather and him freezing his ass off so Puck reached back to the backseats and grabbed his scuffed up jacket.   
"Here take this." He said simply. Kurt smiled graciously and slipped it on. Something about the smaller boy wear his oversized jacket made Puck really possessive and kind of turned on. This was his boy.   
"How do I look?" Kurt asked as they turned into the parking lot of the ballet studio.  
"You look good." Kurt always looked good.  
"Ugh, besides 'good'. How do i really look?"   
Puck eyed Kurt up and down and bit his lip. The big leather jacket over that tight skimpy outfit... he didn't know what else to say.  
"You look hot, princess" Puck's voice came out husky and Kurt's entire face was pink, to the tips of his ears, He got out of the car and walked quickly into the studio. Puck still couldn't tell if that had been a good idea or not. He had time to kill and decided to call Artie. He couldn't call Finn about this because the minute Puck mentioned ballet, either Finn would tease him about being into a ballet dancer, or he'd know it was Kurt.  
"Hey you got a minute?" Puck asked when Artie picked up.  
"Yeah of course, what's up?"  
Puck told him what had happened and asked his opinion.  
"So on a scale from 1-10, where does 'the weird guy you barely know who drives you places called you hot and is hitting on you' rank?"  
After Artie reassured Puck that it only ranked a 3 or 4, they hung up and Puck tried to get his confidence back for the drive home. He spotted Kurt walking to the truck, blushing a little and looking determined. His greeting to Kurt was stopped as soon as he got into the truck and kissed Puck. Hummel propped himself up with one hand one the center console, the other around Puck's bicep as his body leaned across the front seats. Puck took a few minutes to recover before kissing him back, a little surprised when Kurt's tongue slid in his mouth. Puck hooked his hands under Kurt's butt/thigh area and pulled him so he was straddling Puck, his back pressed against the steering wheel. The kiss got hotter and faster, soon both of them were panting. Kurt had removed Noah's shirt and kissed as much of his chest as he could, leaving bite marks here and there that made Puck moan. Puck slid his hands under the leather jacket, trying to feel up as much of Kurt as he could with that stupid leotard in the way. He groaned in frustration, disappointed in the lack of pale Hummel skin he could be caressing. The groan only heated things up though, as Kurt reacted by grinding into Puck's lap. He rested his hands on the ballet dancers hips, encouraging them to roll against Puck's groin repeatedly. Damn was he flexible.   
Puck fumbled, trying to take off the stupid leotard. He wanted to touch this boy, kiss him and leave hickeys in secret places, suck him off and make him cum. Kurt pulled both of Puck's hands away.  
"Look Noah, I don't know whats going on and I definitely don't want it to stop, but I'm not hooking up with you for the first time in your truck, parked at my ballet studio." Kurt slid back into the passenger's seat as Puck's fingers lingered as long as they could on Kurt's body. He couldn't help but feel like if he stopped touching the boy, this whole thing they had would just cease to exist, like so many of the dreams Puck had of situations like this. He panicked momentarily, so worried that he would blink and it would be over, he had to do something.  
"Well, uh why don't you come back to my place? It sure beats an old truck parked outside a ballet studio." Puck flirt was just a veil for the panic he was feeling. He couldn't let him slip away.  
Kurt chuckled but avoided eye contact.  
"The problem isn't so much of a place, Noah, its more of a time. Can we just take things slow?"  
Puck drove in silence for a little while. Usually, his skin would crawl at that offer. Noah Puckerman never took things slow. He wanted to fuck, not date. Except, the idea of dating and fucking Kurt didn't seem like a bad idea. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more Puck felt like dating Kurt was something even better than just fucking him. Neither of them said anything until Puck pulled into the Hummel's driveway.   
"Pick you up on Friday, then?" Puck was only half kidding. Maybe even one fourth.  
"What??" Kurt obviously wanted an explanation but Puck drove away before he could ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave comments and critiques on what you think,, its rlly helpful ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck remembered Finn mentioning that his step-brother did ballet, but Puck had never thought of what Kurt would look like in a leotard. The answer: hot. Kurt looked hot.

Puck ignored questioning texts from Kurt on his phone, answering only with " 8 o'clock". He was deciding how to tell Finn about it. Puck knew that it was time to tell him that he liked his step-brother. Puck had never been one to have long thought out conversations. He dialed Finn's number.  
"I made out with your step-brother. Also I'm taking him on a date." Puck waited for Finn to respond.  
"Oh, uh, ok. Have fun man. Just don't like, hurt him or hook up on my bed or anything." Finn always did have a way with words. Puck chuckled and they talked a bit longer about football and Rachel and their parents. Puck had to go to a family dinner tonight. He wasn't sure why his mom insisted on calling it that, since it was just the two of them and Puck's little sister, but they weren't that bad. He imagined taking Kurt to one of the weekly dinners, testing out how it felt. Puck grinned and blushed a little and then swore to himself that no one else would ever know about that lame reaction.  
The dinner was ok. His mom asked if there was a girl in his life currently. She knew Puck was bi, but never seemed to realize that it meant Puck liked boys, too. His sister, Sarah threw a fit when she couldn't get dessert, but that was about it. His mom left early to get ready for the night shift, and took Sarah with her. Puck opted to walk home, ducking into a convenient store on his way to pick up a pint of ice cream for Sarah. As he exited the store, a hand caught his shoulder. He turned around to see a boy, about his age and height. He was in the same uniform Kurt wore to school, which meant he probably went their too. He had a thick head of hair and eyebrows to match.  
"Hey, your Puck right?" The littler boy asked, aggressively. Puck took a step towards him, responding to the threat in his voice.  
"Yeah, who the hell is asking."  
"Kurt's boyfriend. Stay away from him." The words sent Puck's head spinning, Those were supposed to be his words, getting protective if anyone messed with Kurt.  
"Really? Because he certainly hasn't mentioned you." Puck tried to regain his composure, but a million thoughts were racing through his head.  
The boy mumbled something about "Being on a break right now."  
Puck made tight fists, itching to fight. Things had been pretty calm at school and he had a lot of pent up energy. He hadn't been hooking up with anyone, fighting anyone....  
"Who are you, anyway."  
"Blaine. Stay away from Kurt, Puck. He's mine." Blaine poked a finger at Puck's muscled chest. That was it. Kurt was his boy, even if he had been waiting until they were official to say it. The thought of anyone else calling Kurt 'mine' set him on edge. He swung at Blaine's face, connecting to his cheek. Blaine stumbled to the side with a groan. For a second, stooped over, in his school uniform, he looked a bit like Kurt. Puck's tensed muscles softened a bit, but not all the way. He kicked Blaine in the stomach, lighter than he wanted to, and left him with a warning.  
"Leave Kurt alone." 

By the time he got home, the ice cream had melted, but Sarah didn't mind. Puck hurried into his room, collapsing into his bed. He rubbed his face in his head, muttering the word 'fuck' over and over again. He had really screwed up this time. He imagined it from Kurt's perspective. Big muscled guy who used to bully Kurt beats the crap out of love sick, smaller boyfriend who was trying to protect Kurt. Fuck Fuck Fuck fuck Fuck. Not only that, but he could get it big trouble for beating up one of those rich private school kids. Puck lifted his head out of his hands, and studied them. His knuckles were red and bruised from hitting Blaine's cheek bone. there was also blood on his fingertips. Confused, Puck gently touched his face. A light tap on his eyebrow sent a shot of pain through his head. Blaine must've gotten a punch in, splitting the skin just above Puck's eyebrow. He would have to make an excuse up for his mom. He hated the look in her eyes when she finds out her son got in a fight. Maybe something football related.

Puck couldn't stop thinking about kurt that entire week. He wanted to feel his lips on Kurt, their hands intertwined, leaving marks and bruises on soft pale skin. Puck ended up coming early on Friday, at 7:30. Kurt happened to have gotten ready early too.

Kurt opened his front door to see Puck, a bundle of roses in his hands. Puck tried his best not to look nervous, but damn was he. Kurt opened his mouth, with a slight smile, a mix of shock and happiness. He took the flowers and set them inside before following Puck out the door. Puck was still trying to engrave that look on his face into his head because it might've been the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He opened the passenger door for Kurt and let him slide in before going to The drivers seat and starting the engine. He hoped Kurt had no idea where they were going.

Finn had clued Puck in on Kurt's favorite movie, and helped him find a drive-in close by. Puck brought popcorn and blankets, hidden in the back seat incase they gave away where they were going.  
"So, where are we going Noah?" Kurt asked in that beautiful, clear, high voice of his.  
Puck only grinned, focusing in driving. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
Kurt scoffed a little, but didn't ask anymore questions. When Puck daringly reached his hand over to Kurt's in the dark truck, Kurt wrapped his fingers through Noah's. He gave a little squeeze that Puck returned quickly. When they pulled into the drive-in, Kurt gasped.  
"Noah! How did you know!" Kurt said as he saw the title of the movie appear on the projector screen. Puck silently thanked himself. He did one thing right. They got good seats, snuggled together on the hood of the truck in a nest of blankets and snacks. They were pressed against the front window so that they could lay back slightly and see both the movie and the stars above them. Kurt seemed engrossed in the movie the whole time, so Puck held his hand and traced aimless lines in it. It was so soft and small, Puck was sure this was the happiest he'd been in a while. A long while. After the whole thing with Quinn and the baby, Puck hadnt really wanted to date. He just hooked up with people. But with Kurt... Puck looked over to study Kurt's face, but he had already been staring at him. They both smiled and moved closer together. Puck snakes his arm around Kurt's shoulders and the smaller boy snuggled into his chest. They watched the movie silently for a while before Kurt said something.  
"What happened to your face?" Puck could inly see half of Kurt's face, silhouetted against the movie screen. He didn't look happy anymore.  
It was easy enough to figure out what he meant. Kurt had probably seen the cut and bruising above Puck's eyebrow. Puck's mood turned sour, thinking about Blaine, Kurt's 'boyfriend'.  
"Oh this, that was a greeting from your boyfriend, Blaine." Puck said, no longer in a good mood. All the feeling came rushing in, Blaine getting to have Kurt, touch him, Call him his.  
Kurt looked confused for a second before his eyes widened.  
"Oh my gosh. Noah. No no no he's not my boyfriend I swear. We , uh, went out a couple of times before I met you, nothing official. And then I met you and ended it because wow Noah there's something about you that no one else has, and, and.. He's just really protective because he though me and him was going to work out." The way Kurt rambled on, desperate to make Noah stay, to understand, put Puck at ease right away. By now Kurt was half on top of Puck, his hands gripping Pucks arms as if to make him stay. Puck gave a half grin and pulled Kurt into a kiss, a lovely, light, 'everything is ok' kiss. Kurt grinned into the kiss, and they made out for a while. When they came up for air, the movie was ending. Kurt stayed where he was, gently stroking the cut on Puck's face. Puck pulled his boy in for another round of kissing, this time, a lot heavier. 

Somehow, Puck ended up laying Kurt down in the backseat, kissing him as he kneeled over him. He fully knew this wasn't going to go all the way tonight, he knew Kurt didn't want that. But Puck still wanted to see has far as it could go.

Turns out, for them, as far as it could go was both of them shirtless, running their hands all over each other. Kurt kissed down Puck's neck, delightfully soft and needy at the same time. When Puck started palming Kurt's erection, He sucked harder, leaving a bite mark and hickey on Puck's neck. Puck didn't want to be tease but he knew if it continued like this, they'd both be naked and fucking in a few minutes. Puck sat back up, admiring Kurt, hot and panting beneath him. Puck leaned down one last time, whispering in Kurt ear.  
"You wanted to take it slow, princess." He planted a kiss on Kurt cheek before getting up and putting his shirt back on. He helped Kurt up and passed him his shirt too. The ride home was quiet, but good quiet. The kind of quiet that screamed "wow wow wow. This boy is unbelievably hot and adorable and I get to hold his hand and take him on dates and make out with him wow". At least, that was how Puck was feeling. He walked Kurt to the front door, holding his hand. Before Kurt could open the door, Puck spun him around to face him, back against the wooden door. They kisses for a while more before Kurt teasingly pulled away with a little smirk on his wet, pink lips.  
"Bye Noah," He said, closing the door quietly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck remembered Finn mentioning that his step-brother did ballet, but Puck had never thought of what Kurt would look like in a leotard. The answer: hot. Kurt looked hot.

Puck was the happiest he'd ever been. Around Kurt he felt so.... amazing. He felt wanted, and cared about, and amazing. He felt like he mattered, and that was a thing he hadn't felt in a long time. He wasn't getting into fights anymore, He wasn't even that agitated. It was almost as if everything was perfect. Puck knew better than that though. Last time he had though everything was perfect was the day before his dad abandoned him. He made fists, hands to his side as he lay in bed early in the morning. The sun hadn't risen yet. The world wasn't perfect, he told himself. His dad was off raising someone else's family, he had a daughter that he would never see again, and ... He was a fuckup. Puck repeated to himself, eyes squeezed closed. He was a stupid jock who would never amount to anything, he had gotten his best friends girlfriend pregnant, and his new 'boyfriend' was a kid he used to bully. He. was. a. fuck. up. He let angry thoughts float around in his head, mean ones, sad ones. Having a someone to focus on, to kiss and think about, was only a short term solution. Soon Kurt would realize he was an asshole, or Puck would do something stupid and Kurt would leave. Puck opened his eyes, cold and emotionless, and got ready for school.   
He spent all day ignoring his phone, knowing Kurt had probably texted him. He just felt so tired, so useless. Today was one of those days, worse than all the other days.   
The next day, Puck responded to Kurt's text. They ended up hanging out in Kurt's room. Finn was gone somewhere, which Puck was grateful for. He knew his friend was accepting but it was just too awkward. Kurt put on some movie, an indie with plenty of acoustic songs and shots of sunsets. They layed on the couch, Kurt cuddled with his head on Pucks chest, rising and falling with his breathing. Kurt talked about his day, ballet, other random stuff as Puck half listened, running his fingers up and down Kurt's spine. Kurt planted a light kiss on Puck's cheek.  
"Hey, are you ok?" Kurt asked.  
"Hm, yeah. I'm just... its been a weird week. Don't worry about it Baby." Puck went onto a limb with the pet name, but it didn't sound too awkward and Kurt smiled. Puck tried to watch the rest of the movie in silence but got board half way through. He ran his finger up Kurt's arm, getting him to turn towards Puck, who met him with a kiss. Was he trying to instigate a make-out session to avoid this awful movie? yes. Kurt sighed a little but didn't resist, pulling himself up into a sitting position to kiss the taller boy better. Soon he was kneeling over and laying down Puck, both of them kissing passionately. Pucks hands slid under Kurt's soft sweater, feeling the bumps and lines of his bones, how his skin shivered under Puck's touch. He tucked his fingers into the waist band of Kurt's jeans, not trying to be too suggestive but just to hold his hips in place, feel his warm pale skin. Kurt grinned into the kiss whenever Puck touched a ticklish spot, which kind of drove Puck insane in the best way. All the worries from yesterday seemed to melt away. There was something about him that just made all of Puck's unlevel emotions balance out. Kurt moved along Puck's jawline, planting kisses, leaving a hickey on his neck. Kurt's hands moved down from tangled in Puck's hair, dragging down his chest until he found Puck's nipples. He touched them through his shirt, making them hard and tingling. Puck kissed Kurt more intensely, in pure bliss between the ballet dancer's soft lips and his dainty fingers swirling in circles on his nipples. Puck didn't even want to go any further, he knew Kurt wasn't comfortable with that yet and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this immensely. Or he was until...  
"Hmh, Kurt." Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad, cleared his throat awkwardly.   
Kurt jumped a little, sitting up and looking at his dad as he straddled Puck. They both got up quickly.  
"Shit um, I , uh, should go..." There wasn't really a protocol for your boyfriends dad finding you two making out on the couch, but Puck figured leaving was a good option.   
He rushed out of the house after a quick glance from Kurt, leaving him facing his dad as the movie end credits rolled behind him.   
He spent the night nervously checking his phone, waiting for a text or a call from Kurt. When his phone did buzz, he picked it up immediately, a little upset when he saw that the message was from Artie.  
"You, me, and Finn tomorrow night. Video games and pizza." the text read. He texted a quick "Yeah, sure." before setting his phone back down.  
When Kurt did call, Puck answered almost as soon as it rang.  
"Hey, Yeah, Whats up? Are you ok?" Puck didn't even try to stop the obvious worry in his tone.   
He heard Kurt sigh into the other end. "Hell hath no fury like getting the sex talk, gay addition, from your father." Puck chuckled a little, but tried to mask it as sympathy.  
"Awe babe, that must have sucked. He's not mad or anything though right?"  
"No, no. I mean no father is happy to find his son hooking up with some boy on the family couch, but he's ok." The 'some boy' comment hurt a little, Puck couldn't lie. He didn't want to bring it up though. He was about to change topics when Kurt interrupted him.  
"No no that sounded wrong you're not 'some boy' I just mean that my dad doesn't know who you are, so to him you were..." Kurt paused, " But not to me." A grin took over Puck's face. How did this unbelievably sweet boy know Puck was upset before Puck had even said anything.  
"Yeah, I figured."  
They talked on for a little while until Kurt fell asleep on the other line. 

Friday night, Puck went over to Artie's house, as planned, and totally owned Finn at Black Ops. They talked a little, ate a lot, and ended up passing out around 3 am. The next morning they all raided the fridge for breakfast and sat around Artie's room eating in silence, still half asleep. Artie was the first to break the silence.  
"Ok, relationship updates, go."   
Finn started, always with the most stable life. "Rachel let me feel her boobs yesterday. She's awesome."   
"Always a way with words Finn, always." Puck teased, but they all knew that Finn meant it in the most heartfelt manner possible.   
Puck was next. "Oh, um, Kurt's dad caught us on the couch yesterday." It was the first thing that came to mind, and Puck watched his friends reaction with a smug grin.   
"Dude, not on the couch! I sit there!" Finn groaned.  
"Relax man, it was only kissing... for now." Puck winked suggestively and Finn groaned again.  
"My turn. Brittany is into me, its official." Congratulations were given to Artie, who blushed a little.   
They ended up hanging out for the rest of the day, mostly just laying around and cracking bad jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man sorry if that was awful,, leave comments on what you think !!


End file.
